Shun
Shun is one of the protagonists of the series. He is one of the 88 saints of Athena, and one of the 52 Bronze Saints. He is protected by the Andromeda Constelation so he wears the Andromeda Cloth. Story Childhood During his childhood Shun. along with his brother Ikki, was one of the 100 orphans that got into the care of the Graude fundation, owned by Mitsumasa Kido. Unknown to the boys, Mitsumasa was actually his and the other 99 children's father. They trained their bodies to be able to become Saints of Athena. As it was time to travel to their training location to gain the clothes, he picked the ticket to the Andromeda Island, Etiopia. It was a rough training under the teaching of Cepheus Saint Daidalos in the manga, Albiore in the anime. He teach him how to use his cosmo . After 6 years he earned the Andromeda Bronze Cloth trought the sacrifice test. A test in which the candidate is chained to a rock that is later filled with water when the tide gows. Here the chained candidate must use his Cosmo to brake the chains and the sea to survive. Galaxian War He returns to Japan and participate in the Galaxian War tournamet hoping to find his brother there. He is the first Saint that help in the process of resurecting Shiryu. His only fight is against the Unicorn Saint, Jabu. He has the advantage of the fight since the beginnig thanks to the defensive ad ofensive power of the Andromeda Chains. The fight was interupted by Ikki that attaked Shun. After the intervention of the other bronze saints Ikki fled with the Gold Cloth. Phoenix Arc Hades Arc Incarnation of Hades In one of the biggest plot twists of the series, Shun is revealed to be the human incarnation of Hades, God of the Underworld, in the same way Saori Kido is Athena, Goddess of War and Wisdom, and Julian Solo is Poseidon, Lord of the Seas. Although Shun himself was initially unaware of this fact, the soul of Hades became dominant once Shun lost the childhood pendant that bound his body with the god's, and the Hades soul was united with Shun's body during the close encounter in Hades' room after the death of the Lyra Saint. Not long after, the new Hades is confronted by Shun's older brother, Phoenix Ikki. Ikki believed that Shun's soul was still inside somewhere, and he was soon proven correct. With one hand strangling his own body (and thus, Hades'), Shun urged Ikki to mercilessly destroy him while the opportunity was fresh. Ikki was moved by Shun's willingness to sacrifice himself, as it proved that he truly was born to be the Saint of Andromeda. Unfortunately, Ikki hesitated at the last second. Shun's verifiable hold was lost, and Hades reclaimed the Saint's body once more. With the God of the Underworld back in command, the Phoenix was swiftly dealt with. Eventually, it took the boiling blood of Athena herself and the goddess' encouragement to give Shun the strength to separate Hades from his body once and for all. When Shun awoke in Seiya's arms moments later, he once again donned the Andromeda Cloth and was ready to return to action. The Saint of Andromeda Perhaps the most reluctant of the Bronze Saints when a situation must be resolved by violence, Shun is the official Bronze Saint of the Andromeda constellation. He is a merciful soul by nature, and a firm believer in solving problems without causing bloodshed. This creates a sharp contrast between himself and the rest of the Saints: Whereas they will not hesitate to battle when the situation demands it, Shun only allows himself to fight if it's an absolute necessity, or when his almost endless patience wears out. When this is the case, Shun can become an extremely skilled and deadly fighter. Shun is portrayed rather weak in the first 4 movies and the anime-only 'Asgard' arc: In almost every fight scene, he is almost always defeated, and needs his brother Ikki to rescue him (except against Mizar Zeta Syd, the one time Shun defeated a foe in either of the first 4 movies or the 'Asgard' anime-only story). This has led to a misconception among certain fans that Shun is a 'weakling', but it is important to remember that these stories were not written by Masami Kurumada and therefore are not canonical, and are out of Kurumada's true continuity and plot. However, in the 'Sanctuary', 'Poseidon' and 'Hades' storylines of the original manga (which were written and illustrated by Masami Kurumada), Shun is shown as a competent and tough, if unwilling, fighter and opponent. In 'Sanctuary', he manages to hold his own against Gemini Saga, and even manages to kill Pisces Aphrodite, both of them Gold Saints. In the Poseidon arc, he acquits himself very well, defeating Io, the Southern Pacific Mariner General of Scylla, and Sorrento, the Southern Atlantic Mariner General of Siren. In the Hades arc, he manages to dispatch various opponents, and is the second of the Bronze Saints to achieve his God Cloth. As a result, he comes off looking much better in these arcs than in the movies or 'Asgard'; though he may be adverse to fighting, he will fight when he is required to, and is just as powerful or skilled as any of the other main Bronze Saints. Category:Personaggi de I Cavalieri dello zodiaco Category:Personaggi di Saint Seiya in Next Dimension Category:Personaggi di Saint Seiya Gigantomachia Category:Maschio Category:Bronze Saint delle Galaxian Wars